


[podfic] Romanoff

by BabelGhoti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Character Study, Gen, Identity, Names, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of ashen_key's fic.“Not Romanova?” Coulson asks.(They've been calling her 'Natalia Romanova' for years.)“No,” she says.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697750) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



> Written for [this prompt](https://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32552380#t32552380) at the kinkmeme, which wanted an explanation of why Natasha goes by 'Romanoff' instead of 'Romanova'.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 4:09 
  * **Size:** 4,21 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/10/items/ashenkeyromanoffreadbybabelghoti/ashen_key%20-%20Romanoff%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Cover

  * Cover by BabelGhoti 




End file.
